Alone In Her Own Home
by Teentitans-Fangirl7
Summary: Raven leaves the Titans when a certain blonde comes back and steals the man she loves. Will someone persuade her to come back, or will she resort to being on the wrong side of the law? Lots of Pairings! *T for brief suggestive references
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! You could say I'm pretty excited(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Teen Titans**

Steps. Endless Steps.

It seemed as if the longer Raven walked, the longer she had to go. She had stopped flying a while ago, rendering it pointless because either way, she had no idea where she was going.

She wasn't walking towards anything in particular, she was just walking away.

She had to leave the titans, the tower. She no longer belonged. Terra had come back and it changed everything completely.

Raven's world came crashing down.

Before Terra arrived, Raven was finally accepting her feelings for a certain green Changeling. They had started hanging out together alone, and everything was starting to fall into place. They moved their relationship at the slow pace that Raven needed it to, and that seemed to be enough for the both of them.

Well, seemed to be.

One night, Raven decided not to care what her unruly powers could do, and decided to finally act on her urge to convey her love to Beast Boy.

Big Mistake.

They were at a carnival together, and they had finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel they were on. The view was amazing. In the darkness, all the lights of Jump City shined beautifully, and the city seemed peaceful. This was the perfect moment.

"Isn't it beautiful? I would think this place was perfect if it didn't have so much crime." Raven had said meekly, trying to find something to talk about.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Rae." Beast Boy whispered, but Raven could still hear. She didn't know if she should roll her eyes at the corniness of his complement, or if she should surprise him and kiss him right there.

She felt the silence, and finally decided to look over at the green boy. His eyes seemed to sparkle with sincerity, a deep sincerity that drew her in. She finally broke her gaze and looked at his new arm muscles. He was no longer the annoying jokester from their early teenage years, but a young man who was tall with a muscular build, and a great heart.

Raven made up her mind and leaned towards the Changeling.

At first, Beast boy seemed shocked by the sudden presence of Raven's lips on his, it seemed so surreal. Raven never showed her feelings to anyone, and she was showing her love to him. They both heard the sound of a glass window shattering somewhere in the distance, but they no longer cared, They were in love.

Until the next morning.

Raven woke up the next morning, and as usual, Beast Boy had already brewed her some herbal tea. They sat on the sofa together quietly, as they usually did, but their silence was in no way awkward. It was powerful and peaceful, and perfect for the morning, when neither of them were fully awake yet. But suddenly, there was a security breach in the tower.

Everyone met in the common room and prepared to face whatever intruder breached the security. They all exited, waiting to be confronted by anyone from minor idiot thugs to masterminds like Slade.

It was a blonde girl with pale blue eyes. She was wearing a black top that showed her toned midriff, and yellow shorts. She looked nervous, like she was about to throw up.

"Terra?" Cyborg was the first to break the shocked silence, speaking barely in a whisper.

"I remember now, and I came to apologize." Was all Terra could say back as she looked at the team hopefully.

Raven glared at her. Robin narrowed his eyes under the mask. Cyborg smiled, and Beast Boy looked dumbfounded. Starfire was the first to react.

"FRIEND TERRA! WE HAVE MISSED YOU GREATLY!" She yelled, pulling the blonde into a bone-crushing hug.

"Star. I'm. Going. To. Suffocate." Terra barely squeezed the words out as her face turned purple. Starfire blushed and released her from her grip, before turning back to the titans.

"Friends, are you not happy to see friend Terra? Is she not, 'a Teen Titan, a true friend?'" Starfire asked, trying to get the titans to somehow react to Terra's sudden presence.

"You lied to me." Was all Beast Boy said before starting to walk back towards the tower. Raven approved of his reaction.

"Wait, Beast Boy. I can explain." She said hopefully. She looked desperate and afraid.

Beast Boy turned around expectantly, waiting for the promised explanation.

"I was wondering why you thought I was Terra, so I went and got my DNA tested, and it was a complete match for hers, and it was creeping me out," she started explaining, "After that, I decided to go to a psychiatrist to see why I couldn't remember, and it turned out that my subconscious was pushing back the memories because they were too hard to deal with."

Beast Boy looked at her skeptically, but she still continued.

"I worked with my psychiatrist for a few months, and she helped me go into my mind and unlock some of the memories I was subconsciously blocking." Terra continued, "So now, I can remember almost everything. My betrayal, my friendships with you, my powers, and my crush on Beast Boy. I'm truly sorry."

Beast Boy blushed and looked over at Raven.

"My empathic senses say she isn't lying. She really couldn't remember and she is really sorry." Raven said in her usual monotone, actually feeling somewhat bad for Terra.

These were the words that Raven would forever regret saying.

Beast Boy suddenly bolted towards Terra, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please stay with us, with me. Be our friend again and don't leave this time." He pleaded, he could no longer pretend not to believe Terra. She was his friend now, someone he trusted.

"I can only stay if Robin says it's okay. I completely understand if he still doesn't trust me. What I did was pretty unforgivable."

Terra, Beast Boy, and the rest of the Titans fixed their gazes and the Boy Wonder. The decision was his now.

"Terra, welcome back to the titans." He said not completely excitedly. "I still have some reservations about this, and in order to prove that you're trustworthy, you must have another titan accompany you every time you leave the tower, so we can assure that nothing sketchy is going on. But don't worry, that will only be temporary."

Terra's face brightened, and a smile finally spread across her face.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!" She yelled, pumping her fist. She knew she wouldn't be completely off the hook, but she was ready to try to be a good titan again. There was just one thing she needed to do to be happy.

She need to get rid of a certain violet-haired sorceress. She could tell that she was the object of Beast Boy's affections, and she was only an obstacle in Terra's path. One that needed to be removed.

Terra finally hugged Robin and Cyborg, and awkwardly acknowledged Raven before walking into the tower arm-in-arm with Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg walked in together, and Raven just walked in behind them. Alone.

_This is going to be easy _Terra thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohh I forgot to tell you guys the ages!**

**Cyborg and Bee-18**

**Robin and Beast Boy-17**

**Raven and Terra-16**

**Starfire-15**

The weeks started passing by, and Beast Boy and Terra had officially started dating. It seemed as if they could never be separated. Wherever they were, they were all over each other, and it disgusted Raven to no end.

She no longer drank tea in the morning with Beast Boy, this had stopped a few days after Terra had arrived. Beast Boy was all about Terra all the time. He was so grateful that his old crush was back, that he savored every moment with her, and Raven was soon forgotten.

The next to forget about Raven was Starfire, the girl who she considered to be her best friend. She no longer asked Raven to go to the "mall of shopping" with her because Terra was always willing to go. Raven also found herself surprisingly missing the "girl talk" she used to occasionally have with Starfire. Terra was Starfire's new best friend, and they could talk about boyfriends and sex and many other girl problems that Raven couldn't even begin to understand.

More time passed and Robin finally decided to do something about his feelings for Starfire. They were the most physical couple Raven had ever seen, and their relationship made Beast Boy and Terra's look innocent.

That left Cyborg and Raven.

When the couples were on double dates, or just making out in various places of the tower, Raven and Cyborg would just go work on the T-Car. Cyborg could tell that his little sis was upset about losing Beast Boy, and spent as much time with her as he could so she wouldn't just lock herself up in her room.

Day in and day out, Cyborg spent time with Raven, just to get her out of her room. He noticed that she was eating and socializing less, and her mental state didn't seem healthy. Although she hid it well, Cyborg knew she was depressed, as only a big brother could notice.

Another month passed by, and Raven felt strong emotions coming from Beast Boy and Terra. The emotions were so strong that she couldn't sleep, so she went to the kitchen to brew herself some tea and sit by the window until morning. She knew there was no way she could fall asleep again before she would have to wake up anyways, especially not when emotions were crashing into her mind like waves. She had to find out what was going on.

As if to answer her question, Terra walked into the kitchen wearing Beast Boy's pajama shirt and boxers. She seemed to be in a daze as she glided into the kitchen to grab an apple. She didn't even seem to notice Raven as she walked back out of the room, humming a soft tune. This was weird, but Raven knew what was going on.

She finally sank down onto the sofa and cried, the hot tears silently rolling down her pale cheeks. Terra and Beast Boy had sealed the deal, they were now doing something that Raven would have had to emotionally prepare for years to be able to do. She could never move at the pace that Beast Boy and Terra were moving at, she would have to take it slow so she wouldn't kill anyone accidently with her powers.

Raven cried and cried, letting Timid take over for a few minutes. Of course the one person she had shown her emotions to for the first time, the person she had opened up to, found someone better, who was normal and not creepy. Terra could feel as freely as she wanted to, and could give Beast Boy a better life and more happiness than Raven ever could.

She was completely and utterly defeated. Terra had won. The blonde had taken the man Raven had fallen in love with in a matter of months. Raven knew that with all these emotions radiating off of Beast Boy and Terra, that the number of the days she would still be at the tower were numbered. She lay on the couch, preparing to be awake until morning.

The first to enter was Cyborg, probably because he didn't need much sleep, he only needed to recharge his systems. He walked into the common room and saw Raven, lying down with a blank look on her face and makeup strewn all over her cheeks. She looked like a mess.

"Hey Rae, good morning." He tried to say casually, not making any sudden moves.

No Response. Raven just seemed to snap out of her daze, and walked briskly out of her room, not looking back at her concerned teammate.

Cyborg knew what was going on. He had seen Terra sneak into Beast Boy's room the night before, and figured that Raven could sense what was going on. He felt bad for the empath, but he had even worse news to deliver today.

Raven was washing the makeup off her face and trying to push back all the emotions that tried to consume her at once, but the day she accepted her love for the changeling was the day she knew she would never be able to control her emotions again. She had been willing to take the risk at the time, and she regretted it to this very day.

She heard a knock on her door, and went up to answer it, seeing Cyborg's bionic face staring back at her. She motioned for him to come in, (he was the only titan she would let in now), and he sat on her bed, a grave expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked in her usual monotone, trying hard to conceal the fear she was feeling.

"I figured I should tell you before I tell the others, but Bee is pregnant, and it's mine." Cyborg put his head down in shame, and Raven's eyes widened slightly in shock before she put on her usual stoic expression.

"Congrats?" She tried to say convincingly, but it came out more like a question than a sincere congratulation. Cyborg and Bee had never told anyone that they had been seeing each other, but Raven had noticed Cyborg sneaking out of the tower a few days a week,

Well, now she knew why.

Cyborg still looked down, trying to find words to tell Raven that that wasn't all the news. She looked back at him, expecting him to say more.

"I'm moving to the Titans East to take care of Bee and the baby, will you be alright here?" Cyborg asked Raven worriedly, but he already knew the real answer, whether Raven would give it to him or not. Raven sighed.

"I'll be fine, but I'm gonna miss you, Cy."

Raven suddenly gave Cyborg a hug, which sent him into shock. He hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. He was worried about Raven being lonely at the tower, but he was also worried about being a father. He couldn't imagine having to take care of a baby at eighteen years old, having to change diapers and teach manners. His childhood was gone, and now he was going to be forced into changing into a man. Raven could sense his fear and hugged him even harder.

"Cy, you're gonna be an amazing father. Out of all the titans you are the most capable of stepping up and being a man. You might even enjoy it."

"But what about you, Rae?"

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself. But you are going to have a child that will truly need you. Leave the tower with no regrets or worries. Just be there for Bee and the baby."

"Rae you're the best. I'm gonna miss you little sis. Promise me that you'll call me every night on the communicator, just so I can see that you're all right."

"I promise."

Raven almost smiled. _Almost. _

She let Cyborg cry for another minute, then he went to the common room to tell the others. The news wasn't received well, but Robin decided that he couldn't get too upset because both Cyborg and Bee were eighteen, the only adult titans.

As Raven saw Cyborg leave the tower, her heart sank in her chest. She was now stuck with the two happy couples, and nobody to take her mind off of the fact that she had to see the boy she was in love with making out with his girlfriend constantly. Sure, calling Cyborg every night would help things a little bit, but he had his own life and problems to attend to.

Raven was on her own now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did!**

Cyborg did as promised, and called Raven every day to check on her, even though he had problems of his own. Bee was being crazy and moody, and it was awkward for Cy to deal with, especially because their relationship had been casual before the pregnancy. This was a whole new challenge to Cyborg, and he was still afraid of parenthood and the many things that entailed.

Raven appreciated the calls she received every night, and Cyborg was always happy to escape the drama of his life for a few moments to talk to her. For a little over a month, the two of them maintained a healthy friendship from a long distance, but one night, Raven's communicator didn't beep. She knew that tonight was the night.

She first walked into the kitchen so she could pass some time in case Cyborg's call was just running late, and ran into the girl that had ruined her life: Terra. The blue-eyed man stealer was laying on the couch, but Raven couldn't sense her aura. Odd.

"Umm… hi Terra, what's wrong?"

"BB and I got into a fight, and my old room is too messy to sleep in, so I came in here."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Terra looked up at Raven, seemingly shocked about something,

"What?" Raven asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm surprised you're still here. You never go on missions with us anymore!"

"I'm still here, yet I'm no longer needed. Terra, can I ask you an honest question?"

Terra nodded her head in confirmation.

"Do you think I should stay at the tower? Nobody knows I exist anymore except for you, and I feel like I should move on."

Terra looked up at Raven, trying not to smile. _This is going better than I thought. _

"Raven, do you really think leaving is in your best interest?"

"Yes. I think it's time for me to leave all of you couples alone. I feel like a fifth wheel."

"If you really think it's the right thing to do, I'll help you sneak out without any of them noticing."

Raven muttered something about that probably not being too much of an issue, but Terra barely caught it.

"Can you meet me out here at two this morning? I'll have everything ready."

Terra nodded and gave a fake knowing smile. "I promise I'll be here."

The two girls went their separate ways, Raven going back to check her communicator for a call from Cyborg, and Terra to Beast Boy's room, not having actually fought with him.

Cyborg woke up in the guest room of the Titans East tower after having what he thought had been a small nap. He looked over at his alarm clock, which said that it was already one thirty in the morning. _Damn, _he thought, _I guess I'll have to call Raven later; it's too late tonight. I hope she'll be okay._ With that thought he slid back into unconsciousness, not knowing that this missed call would affect Raven immensely.

Terra slid into her boyfriend's bed, watching him from behind as he changed into his pajamas. She finally felt relieved and happy knowing that after tonight Raven would no longer be a threat to the life she was going to lead with Beast Boy.

"Terra! How long have you been laying there?" Beast boy turned around and yelled, blushing at his blonde girlfriend.

"Long enough." She smirked, making him blush even harder.

"Don't do that again!"

"No promises." Terra winked, and kissed the green shape shifter as he landed onto the bed next to her. They kissed for a while, before Terra said she was too tired to do anything else that night. As Beast Boy nodded in understanding, he turned off the lights and feel asleep almost instantly. A few hours later, Terra used her boyfriend's heavy sleeping to her advantage and snuck out of their room unnoticed.

Raven placed the four noted on her bed, trying to cry as she realized that the notes probably wouldn't be discovered for days or even weeks.

_It's time. Terra's probably waiting for me already. _She thought as she smashed her communicator and exited her room, not taking any of her belongings with her. She still had some hope in her heart that Beast Boy would come to his senses and beg for her to come back and move into the Tower, and if she left her stuff, that could be easier.

She walked into the common room, seeing a sympathetic Terra there waiting for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked one final time.

"More sure than I'll ever be. Can you just promise me one thing?" Raven replied, wanting to get this over with.

"Of course."

"Please don't tell the Titans I'm gone, just let them figure it out on their own."

"I promise." Terra replied, trying to withhold a smirk. "Are you ready to go?"

Raven nodded, and the plan was set into motion. Not wanting to expend her already depleated enery by teleporting, she would exit through the front door of the Tower while Terra disabled the night alarm, and she would be off on her way.

"I'll miss you." Terra said. It sounded somewhat sinister, but Raven was too overcome with emotions to realize it. She nodded and flew away, not sure of her destination, but hoping it would be better than the Tower.

**I'm sorry this chapter's so short! But I guess it's better than nothing. You guys are so awesome for reviewing! Please give me even more feedback so I know how this story is going. I'll update soon if you guys still like it. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would have had waaay more than five seasons!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! This was a hard chapter to write and I was suffering some MAJOR writer's block. Thank you faithful readers for sticking with me!**

Beast Boy woke up from his long slumber feeling refreshed and awake. He saw that his girlfriend was no longer beside him, which wasn't abnormal considering the fact that he usually slept in until noon. He glanced to his left and saw the time 1:30pm flashing on his bright alarm clock. Today was going to be a good day.

Walking into the Common Room, he saw Robin and Starfire making out on the couch, as they did every moment of the day. It took the two lovers a few minutes before they saw the clearly uncomfortable changeling standing before them. They blushed and wiped their mouths.

"What is the up, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, trying to cover up the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Have you guys seen Terra? She's usually out here hanging with you guys when I wake up."

"Remember that you woke up an hour and a half later than usual, Beast Boy. Terra's in the training room." Robin said in a somewhat scolding tone. Beast Boy was already used to this reaction to his waking up late, and it no longer fazed him.

When he got to the training room, Beast Boy saw his blonde girlfriend through the clear glass. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was sweating hard while performing roundhouse kicks to an already beat-up punching bag.

"Hell Yeahh! Drink it up, drink-drink it up, when sober girls around me they be actin' like they drunk!" Terra chanted as she performed another roundhouse kick to the punching bag, making it break off the chain it was hanging from and crash to the ground. This was the way Beast Boy liked seeing her, rocking out to her iPod in the training room with no makeup on.

Beast Boy admired his girlfriend for another minute before his mind started wandering. He had had a dream the night before involving the two of them that forced him think about the future of their relationship. The dream had started with he and Terra on a beach staring into each others' eyes and holding hands. Terra was wearing a long white gown and her thick blonde hair was curled into large ringlets. Her eyes were made up, but not too heavily, just as Beast Boy liked them. He leaned in and kissed her, unable to resist her beauty.

"Woah there, tiger. Ya'll haven't even said your 'I do's' yet!" He had heard the familiar voice of his best friend exclaim. Not having realized he was there, Beast boy jumped slightly in shock, looking to his right to see Cyborg standing there in priest robes holding a book.

"Oh, sorry. I just couldn't resist." Beast Boy responded, winking at his soon-to-be wife. She blushed as they heard cheers coming from the other side of the room.

Beast Boy looked to the source of the cheers and saw that he was suddenly in some sort of park with every other titan and honorary titan staring at him. They were all dressed formally and sitting in plastic chairs that had been set up for the wedding. Beast Boy then scanned the crowd, sensing that someone was missing. He then turned to face Cyborg.

"Where's Raven? Shouldn't she be here?" He whispered, earning confused looks from the two titans standing near him.

"BB what are you talking about? We haven't seen her in years!" Terra exclaimed, obviously caught off guard.

"Yeah B, she disappeared three years ago." Cyborg said sullenly, and Beast Boy could've sworn he'd seen a tear escape his bionic friend's eye.

"Get on with it already, guys we're waiting!" A voice from the sea of titans jeered. It was none other than a smirking Speedy.

Beast Boy, having forgotten about his previous thoughts, said his 'I do' before passionately kissing his new wife. The dream had ended there.

As Beast Boy watched his wife train, he mulled over the strange dream and realized that he hadn't seen Raven in months. _Months. _He hadn't talked to his best friend, and the girl he could've sworn he was falling in love with at one point, for months.

Before Terra came back, Beast Boy had finally broken through Raven's thick exterior and started worming his way towards her heart. They had opened up to each other, both revealing secrets that they wouldn't dare tell Robin or the other titans. Beast Boy then thought of what it meant to get Raven to show her emotions at all, let alone kiss him. He suddenly had a flashback of one of the first real conversations they had before Terra had reentered his life.

_Flashback_

While Starfire and Robin were on a mission defeating Cinderblock and Cyborg was visiting the Titans East, Raven and Beast Boy had been left alone in the tower. Beast Boy had been watching Raven meditate, taking notice of how peaceful and serene she looked. He knew that it was necessary for her to suppress her emotions, but never understood why, or how meditating even helped. He finally mustered the courage to ask her as she floated down from her lotus position.

"Hey Raaee, why do you have to meditate so much?" The green boy asked emphasizing the nickname Raven seemed to hate.

"It's Raven." She snapped and replied, "And I meditate so I can find my center and maintain a state of absolute peace and emotionlessness."

"I understand that you needed to do that before Trigon was defeated, but why now?"

"The fact that my father was defeated doesn't stop me from being a half-demon. If I were to let any emotion out, I could accidently blow up the whole tower." Raven stated, keeping her usual air of aloofness that annoyed Beast Boy to no end.

"What would happen if you say, fell in love with someone? Or kissed them?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven seemed startled by the question; it seemed too personal and deep to be coming from the usually immature young changeling, but that somehow made her feel more comfortable talking to him.

"Falling in love would be the end of me being able to control my emotions. If I were to kiss a man and admit to myself that I love him, I would never have proper control of my emotions again. Therefore, I cannot fall in love." Raven said, the last sentence an almost inaudible whisper.

Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart, a pang that at the time he mistook for sympathy. "Rae that's terrible. What if you decided 'screw the no emotions thing, I'm falling in love anyways.'"

"Have you noticed that sometimes when I express even trace amounts of emotion, random objects break? With love my emotions would be so much stronger, and I could potentially damage people instead of vases."

"But Rae, could you at least try?" The green titan asked with a sympathetic tone.

"I can't, and that's all there is to it. Once I kiss a man, I can't go back. I would have to train my emotions all over again, which could take years, but I would still never be the same, and if that man were to break my heart, the consequences would be even worse."

"Worse? How?"

"For starters, my heart would be permanently shattered, and because most demons are bonded to one mate during their entire existence, my emotions would become crazier and more dangerous. After a while, my mental state would become unstable and I would never be able to fall in love again."

"Rae, that's terrible!" Beast Boy exclaimed, subtly inching towards the violet-haired empath on the couch beside him.

"It may be terrible, but it is what it is and there's noting I can do." Raven said matter-of-factly before arising from the sofa and walking quickly back to her room to probably meditate some more.

Beast Boy watched her leave, dumbfounded at the information he was just given. He was so disappointed that Raven couldn't love or have intimate relationships with anyone. Her love for her friends was probably hard for her to control already, and without that control, objects and people could be harmed.

This talk with Raven left the emerald-eyed titan with more respect for the pale-skinned demon than he had ever felt for anyone. She couldn't experience happiness or love. What kind of existence was that? Beast Boy was suddenly angry that an amazing person like Raven had been cursed with a life devoid of emotions. This fact made him mad, but it also filled him with a feeling of disappointment and the pounding of his heart in his chest. He now knew why his heart hurt while he was talking to Raven: He was in love with her, and he wouldn't stop until the grey sorceress was his.

_End of Flashback_

This was the first time Beast Boy had thought of that conversation in over a year, and he then realized that he had kissed Raven on the Ferris wheel four months before. Was that why Raven never left her room, why she no longer went on missions or socialized with her best friends? Was Raven bonded with him for life? _No, that's impossible. _The changeling thought, _Raven would only be bonded with me if she accepted her love for me, and I'm 100% sure she doesn't love me like that, anyways._

The green teen's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw his girlfriend turn around and realize he was there. She beamed at him, flashing him her signature smile that made him melt, and making him forget all about Raven. _She's so amazing, _Beast Boy thought. _I have to propose to her tonight._

_TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTita nsTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTi tansTeenTitansTeenTitans_

Even as Starfire made out with her handsome boyfriend, she couldn't help thinking about the dream she had the night before.

She dreamed that she was walking in a valley, one that didn't seem to be ending. It went on and on, and she could've sworn she kept seeing the same landmarks repeatedly. She felt a sense of entrapment, one that made her amazingly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the valley seemed to morph into a graveyard, one that seemed to stretch into infinity. This freaked the alien girl out, so she started reading the names on the tombstones. One tombstone was bigger than the rest, and she walked slowly towards it, filled with curiosity.

**Nightwing: A Teen Titan, a true hero. Died saving the world from the clutches of evil. **

**? - 2018**

Upon seeing the grave, Starfire wept and wept until she could no longer cry. Her boyfriend was dead. But why could she not remember this incident? How did he even die? Was she not there? Many questions arose in her mind before she heard a voice.

"Your boyfriend saved your life? How can you not remember?" A harsh, evil sounding voice bellowed from the shadows. Starfire backed away from the grave in fear as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"You failed him. All of you Titans failed the world. Now it is the end, there is no more to your story. You may have escaped the demons once, but you never will again!" The voice shouted angrily, startling the alien princess and causing her to fall backwards.

"Show yourself like a true warrior, coward!" Starfire yelled at the voice, hoping to find its source.

The Tameranian suddenly saw a black claw smash Nightwing's grave before retracting back to the shadows in the distance. This angered her, but then she thought of the only person who had that kind of power. _Raven_.

The dream had ended abruptly as she felt her boyfriend shaking beside her. Relieved that her boyfriend wasn't truly dead, she felt grateful as she pulled a blanket out of the closet they shared and draped it across his shivering figure. She looked at the ceiling and breathed heavily, trying not to think of her former best friend and the girl who used to be her only female companion in the tower: Raven, The one who had finally started breaking out of her shell in recent months, but had suddenly disappeared shortly after. After her breathing calmed down, Starfire let herself sink into a light, dreamless sleep.

And now, as she kissed her boyfriend, she felt grateful that he was still with her, and that he was not encased in a lonely coffin in an endless cemetery.

_TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTita nsTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTi tansTeenTitansTeenTitans_

When Robin was done making out with his red-haired girlfriend, he went to the research room to work more on his Red X leads. Still angry at the jerk who stole his costume, Robin had been frantically searching for his copycat's whereabouts. He seemed to be lying low lately, which irked the spiky-haired boy even more.

After pulling up article after article and trying to track the chemicals in X's suit again to no avail, Robin noticed the throbbing in the back of his head that had been bothering him all morning.

The throbbing had started during Robin's nightmare the night before during an odd dream he was now starting to try to comprehend.

He dreamed that he was stalking Red X and was finally on his tail when he suddenly was pinned against a wall by black magic. He couldn't get himself loose because the force was too strong, and after a few minutes he found that he was slowly suffocating. He looked to see where the magic was coming from and found nobody.

He was suddenly free, and found himself in a different alley. A figure in a black cloak came up to him and told him that if he didn't run now, that 'she' would kill him.

"Who is she?" He said to the cloak.

"The dark girl. She will kill you if you don't leave." The figure said in a cryptic voice that chilled Robin to the core.

"Dark girl? Do I know her?"

"You do. Now _leave._"

"No."

"Leave. The girl cannot control herself, even though she wants to. She will destroy the whole city if she sees you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Stupid choice foolish human. You have sentenced your city to death because of your own curiosity. You were always too obsessive and selfish to see past your own missions."

"How do you know this about me?"

"Because I was built by the dark girl, and she knows things about you. Now this is your last chance to leave, or your city will probably end up being blown to bits."

"If this girl can destroy the city with a single glance, I must destroy her!" Robin yelled as the black cloak still levitated in front of him.

"You shouldn't have said that." The cloak said solemnly as Robin pulled it to reveal who was inside. No one was there and the figure was gone.

Robin gasped as he looked around the abandoned alley, trying to find this "dark girl."

"Show yourself!" He yelled, "Don't be a coward!"

Another figure walked slowly up to him, a figure that looked to be about five feet tall, wearing a dark blue cloak that reminded him of something… familiar.

"Robin you are truly an idiot." A monotone voice said back. Robin squinted at the shadowed figure and gasped with surprise upon realizing whom he was talking to.

It was Raven.

"Raven you have to run! The dark girl is coming!" He yelled desperately.

Raven stepped out of the shadows and removed her hood. Her skin was now a bright shade of red that matched the red of her four demonic eyes.

"You didn't leave. Your selfishness is to your city's detriment." She bellowed, her voice sounding almost exactly like her father's.

"Raven, don't do this!" Robin screamed, longing for his friend back. He understood her better than anyone else. He knew things about her that the others didn't: her uncontrollable demonic urges, her true strength, and her true reasons for not showing emotion. They had a _bond, _one that could never be broken.

"Robin, it is too late now." Raven's demonic voice taunted one last time before Robin awoke from his dream panting and sweating, next to a sleeping Starfire.

Robin thought about the dream a few more times before realizing what it must have meant. Because his head was throbbing, something must have happened with the bond, and because Raven was in the dream, something must have happened to her. It was a distress call, one that Raven probably didn't mean to send, but her emotions were so strong and powerful that it sent anyways. It was time for a titan meeting.

Just on cue, his communicator beeped and Cyborg's face appeared on the small screen.

"Titans, we have an emergency."


End file.
